No entres a la habitación al final del pasillo
by Hitzuji
Summary: ―¿Ya vieron? ―una de ellas señaló una nota en el periódico que sostenía―. Una más que se le muere―dijo, con un tono de lástima―, con esta es ¿la que?, ¿sexta? ―Pobre hombre ―dijo otra de las brujas―, pareciera que el destino no quiere que sea feliz.


_**Este fic participa en el Reto #34: "Adaptando un clásico " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

_**Harry Potter es de Rowling y Barba Azul de Perrault (y de la tradición oral), yo sólo tomé ambas historias para crear la mía.**_

_**Gracias a Nea Poulain por su beteo, es la mejor, siempre.**_

* * *

**No entres a la habitación al final del pasillo**

1979 - Siena, Italia.

Un hombre se paseaba ansioso lado a lado enfrente de una suntuosa puerta de madera. Sus pasos hacían eco en el piso de mármol, rebotando en las paredes del pasillo. Del interior de la puerta se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer.

Al cabo de unas horas la puerta se abrió al fin y de ella se asomó una anciana.

―Es un varón ―anunció, sonriéndole al hombre quién dejó soltar un soltar un suspiro y con paso decidido apartó a la anciana para entrar a la habitación.

En la cama se encontraba su esposa. Era una mujer bellísima, de piel oscura, con largo cabello negro enmarcando su rostro aristocrático de pómulos marcados como un halo. Miraba el bulto de tela que sostenía en sus brazos, con enormes lágrimas silenciosas.

El hombre se acercó, conmovido por la visión que se le presentaba. Besó la cabeza de la mujer y miró con orgullo a su primogénito.

―Es precioso ―musitó―, se parece a ti.

Con un gemido la mujer comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Ya no había forma de que fueran las lágrimas de felicidad que había adjudicado el hombre, era un llanto de dolor, de tristeza que despertó al bebé. La mezcla de los llantos le produjo escalofríos. Abrazó con cuidado a su esposa y a su bebé, tratando de consolarlos.

―¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras? ―preguntó.

La mujer sorbió y lo miró con tristeza.

―Pasa que... te amo ―susurró entre sollozos, para luego soltar un grito de angustia y resumir su llanto. El hombre sonrió nuevamente, pensando en lo tonta que era su esposa, llorar de esa manera por algo así. Le acarició el cabello enternecido.

―Yo también te amo ―le dijo.

La mujer dejó de llorar y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos negros fijos en los del hombre.

―¿Harías algo por mí, entonces? ―preguntó.

El hombre asintió, sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino en la actitud de su esposa.

―Lo que sea, mi amor ―le dijo.

―Prométeme de nuevo que nunca entrarás a la habitación al final del pasillo.

~~.~~

2000 - Londres, Inglaterra.

Le hubiera gustado que lloviera. La lluvia en los funerales es algo poético. Pero a pesar del frío, no había una sola nube a la vista. Al igual que el cielo, sus ojos estaban secos, pese a que miraba cómo bajaban, con un hechizo de levitación, la caja que contenía el cuerpo de su madre. Ya había llorado lo suficiente cuando llegó a visitarla y la encontró acostada en su cama, completamente consumida, como si hubieran pasado años desde que había muerto.

Los aurores no encontraron rastros de una maldición o hechizo. Todo apuntaba a que había muerto de causas naturales, pero nadie se explicaba cómo en el transcurso de una semana ―que era el tiempo que no había visitado a su madre― había tomado esa apariencia.

Había llorado lo suficiente cuando leyó esa carta, la misma que ahora se encontraba en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, en la que su madre le explicaba todo. Y también había llorado mientras hacía los miles de trámites para enterrarla. Su madre había pedido que fuera en Italia, a un lado de la tumba de su padre, pero no le habían concedido el permiso para transportarla. Así que tenía que conformarse con enterrarla ahí, y en algún punto encontrar la manera de moverla y cumplir con su último deseo.

Con un movimiento de varita la sepultaron por completo, y después de unas palabras del oficiante la gente comenzó a retirarse. Pero él se quedó ahí, inmerso en sus recuerdos, hasta que una mano fría tomando la suya, lo trajo a la realidad.

―¿Podemos irnos? ―preguntó la dueña de esa mano―, me estoy helando.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar en silencio sin soltar su mano. Aunque era reconfortante el contacto, el secreto contenido en esa carta le revolvía el estómago. Se vio tentado a retirar su mano, pero quería sostenerla un poco más, una última vez.

Se fue sin decirle adiós, no tuvo el valor de terminar con ella sin explicarle ―no podía explicarle―, y sabía que le haría más daño si se quedaba.

~~.~~

2010 - Siena, Italia.

Había llegado ahí buscándolo. Aunque después de diez años, no sabía qué esperar. Pero se había separado de Adrian y la soledad le había llevado a recordarlo. Aunque no había pensado en él desde hacía seis años y cuando lo hacía antes sólo le traía dolor y el rencor de haberla dejado así sin más.

Al principio no estaba segura de buscarlo, ¿qué le iba a decir? Habían pasado diez años, y probablemente él ya habría hecho su vida. Pero luego supo por qué quería verlo: quería reclamarle y por lo menos pedirle una explicación por haberse largado sin decirle. Así que lo había buscado. Cuando no lo encontró en todo el Reino Unido supuso que estaría en Italia. El problema era que el país era grande, y por un aterrador par de días no supo por dónde empezar.

Por suerte se le ocurrió ir a los archivos en el Ministerio y ahí encontró el registro de su nacimiento. Y así fue como se encontró en esa bellísima ciudad. «Aunque no lo encuentre, conocer ya habrá valido la pena».

El segundo día de su estancia desayunaba en Trattoria Poseidón, la cafetería más reconocida en la zona mágica. En la mesa de un lado había tres brujas alrededor de los cuarenta años platicando.

―¿Ya vieron? ―una de ellas señaló una nota en el periódico que sostenía―. Una más que se le muere―dijo, con un tono de lástima―, con esta es ¿la que?, ¿sexta?

―Pobre hombre ―dijo otra de las brujas―, pareciera que el destino no quiere que sea feliz.

La tercera bruja, que parecía ser un poco mayor que las anteriores se acercó y con voz apenas audible dijo:

―Yo no creo que sea coincidencia. Ustedes son más jóvenes, así que probablemente no se acuerdan, pero su madre era igual. Para mí que aquí hay kneazle encerrado.

Fue en ese momento cuando supo que hablaban de él. Aún con más curiosidad, trató de escuchar lo que decían las brujas.

―Cada dos o tres años se le morían los esposos, hasta que tuvo que irse del país porque empezaron a sospechar que ella los mataba ―les dijo a sus amigas―, pero no le pudieron probar nada.

Después de eso cambiaron de tema, y cuando se fueron dejaron el periódico. Así que aprovechó para tomarlo y leer la nota que habían mencionado. Venía una fotografía de una mujer castaña, muy hermosa, ―«se parece un poco a Daphne», pensó―, y abajo decía:

Elena Zabini (de soltera Amato) falleció a los 24 años. La sobrevive su esposo: Blaise Zabini, a quién quisimos entrevistar en su casa, Villa Wittrockiana, pero sólo accedió a hablar con la prensa para expresar el terrible dolor que le causaba esa pérdida...

Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Ahora sabía dónde encontrarlo.

~~.~~

Nunca se esperó volver a verla. Pero ahí estaba, parada en la puerta de su casa, igual de hermosa que en sus recuerdos. La única diferencia era su cabello negro y lacio, que ahora lo usaba largo, amarrado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos negros atravesándolo por completo y dejándolo petrificado.

―¿Pansy?

―Hola, Blaise ―lo saludó sin sonreír, mirándolo de arriba abajo y viendo que no parecía haber envejecido ni un día, se veía muy guapo y elegante vestido con un traje azul―, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o te vas a quedar ahí parado? ―le preguntó después de un rato de no recibir respuesta.

―Cierto ―carraspeó―, lo siento..., pasa.

La guio al salón principal. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones, uno a lado del otro. No podía dejar de mirarla, aún no estaba seguro de que ella fuera real.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Siento lo de tu esposa.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se sonrieron nerviosos, Blaise le indicó con la mano que empezara ella. De pronto la resolución abandonó a Pansy. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿De verdad había hecho todo esto sólo para reclamarle?

―Verás ―titubeó un momento en lo que ordenaba sus ideas―, vine a conocer la ciudad y escuché a unas brujas hablar de ti. Así que decidí visitarte ―mintió a medias con lo primero que se le ocurrió. Pero eso pareció ser suficiente.

―Me da gusto que vinieras, Pansy ―le dijo Blaise con sinceridad―, pero me temo que no es el mejor momento.

―Lo sé, pero quería verte ―la morena se encogió de hombros―, te extrañaba.

Así no era como había planeado decir las cosas, pero ahora que lo había soltado se daba cuenta que era verdad. Las cosas con él siempre habían sido fáciles, siempre se había sentido segura y feliz. Cuando se marchó, le rompió el corazón, y aunque pensaba que lo había olvidado, aunque hubiera logrado amar a otro; ahora que estaba frente suyo sabía que no había nadie como él.

―Yo también te extrañé ―confesó Blaise, prácticamente susurrando. Se habían acercado, poco a poco, así que ella lo escuchó.

Al ver la sonrisa que Blaise le regaló le dieron ganas de llorar. En sus ojos se reflejaba una tristeza inconmensurable y... ¿lástima?

Pansy se acercó aún más. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los dedos de Blaise juguetear con los suyos. No pudo controlarse y con la misma timidez mezclada con deseo que la primera vez hace tantos años atrás, lo besó. Al principio Blaise no respondió, únicamente la sostuvo del brazo y por un instante ella pensó que la iba a rechazar, pero poco a poco empezó a regresar su beso.

Pronto fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Acabaron en la cama, enredados en las cobijas y abrazados el uno del otro hasta el amanecer.

―¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? ―le preguntó Blaise, sosteniendo su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

―Puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera ―contestó Pansy sonriendo.

―De acuerdo ―Blaise soltó un largo suspiro. Pareció dudar, como si fuera a decir algo, pero no se atreviera. Al final sólo dijo:―, sólo no entres a la habitación al final del pasillo.

Los siguientes días fueron maravillosos. Los pasaron juntos, no siempre en la cama, también pasaban horas platicando de todo lo que había ocurrido en los diez años que no se habían visto, comiendo, paseando por los enormes jardines de la villa y rememorando viejos tiempos.

Una semana después de su reencuentro a Blaise le llegó una lechuza, al leer el mensaje arrugó el ceño.

―¿Malas noticias? ―preguntó Pansy.

―Me temo que sí ―dijo Blaise, sacando una pluma y tinta para contestar la misiva―, tengo que irme por un par de días ―escribió algo en la parte de atrás y lo ató a la lechuza―. Puedes quedarte aquí, los elfos domésticos tienen la instrucción de obedecerte. Trataré de que sólo sea un día, pero no prometo nada.

Chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus elfos le entregó su maleta de viaje. Se acercó a Pansy que estaba sentada en un sillón y la levantó de la cintura para darle un beso largo.

―Estás en tu casa ―le dijo Blaise―, sólo no entres a la habitación del final del pasillo. Por favor.

Dicho esto, se desapareció.

Pansy se quedó en la sala un rato, terminando de leer la última edición de la versión italiana de Corazón de Bruja. Cuando la acabó se estiró y decidió explorar un poco. La mansión era muy grande y en la semana no había pasado de la habitación de Blaise, la sala, el salón de té, el comedor de los jardines.

La mayoría de las habitaciones eran cuartos de visitas, una biblioteca y algunas estaban vacías. Nada interesante en realidad y pese al tamaño, sólo le tomó una hora recorrerlo todo. Todo menos la habitación prohibida. No pensaba desobedecer a Blaise y entrar a la habitación al pasillo. El tono de súplica en el «por favor» del final hacía que le cargara la conciencia siquiera pensarlo.

En la noche soñó con esa habitación. En su sueño veía la puerta, que se abría cuando ella se acercaba. En el interior había muchos espejos y una mesa. Sobre la mesa había una caja. Pansy se acercó a la caja y la abrió. Adentro había millones de rosas rojas. Tomó una de las rosas y la acercó para olerla. Pero al hacerlo la rosa se convertía en un ojo inyectado de sangre que la miraba.

Se despertó asustada. El corazón golpeando como tambor. El resto de la noche tuvo un sueño intranquilo y despertó sintiéndose increíblemente cansada.

Durante la mañana logró mantener su mente alejada de la habitación. Pero después del almuerzo, cuando regresaba del comedor su mirada se posó en la puerta. «Quizás si sólo me asomo poquito. Blaise no tiene por qué enterarse».

De puntitas se acercó al final del pasillo. La manilla estaba cálida al tacto. La puerta rechinó al abrirse. No se veía nada, estaba todo oscuro.

―Lumos ―musitó Pansy al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

El grito se atoró en su garganta. Justo enfrente de ella había un rostro. Era el rostro de la chica que se parecía a Daphne, Elena Zabini. Estaba muerta, evidentemente, su piel pegada a los huesos completamente consumida. Pansy miró para otro lado, una mezcla de asco y terror recorriéndola por completo. Dentro de la habitación había otros cuerpos, esqueletos ya. Pansy contó seis. Seis cadáveres, seis esposas. Se horrorizo por completo. Se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo.

De pie en la entrada estaba Blaise, mirándola con miedo, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

―Me lo prometiste ―le dijo con la voz rota―, me prometiste que no entrarías.

No había forma de huir. La repulsión que Pansy sentía hacia ese hombre era inmensa, pensó en atacarlo para salir. Levantó su varita, pero Blaise fue más rápido.

―¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Pansy salió volando. Estaba indefensa. Pero contrario a lo que pensó que pasaría a continuación. Blaise se encogió sobre sí mismo, cayendo al piso y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Y comenzó a llorar.

―Me prometiste, Pansy. Me dijiste que no entrarías.

La mujer estaba muy confundida, asustada, y completamente paralizada. Blaise la miró, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco azul.

―Te amo Pansy, por eso es por lo que quisiera que no tuviera que hacer esto ―le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, temblaba―, pero no lo puedo controlar ―su rostro se crispo y los hombros le saltaron―, él me controla a mí… es culpa de ella…

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que los ojos se le pusieran completamente negros. En silencio se acercó a Pansy, que seguía paralizada por el miedo. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en el rostro de Blaise.

―Él de verdad te ama ―de los labios del chico salió una voz perturbadora―; serás un verdadero manjar que me durará por lo menos cinco años.

Abrió la boca, dos filas de dientes afilados se acercaron a su rostro, luego se cerró la boca y se hizo ligeramente para atrás.

―Huye ―era la voz de Blaise―, corre… ¡NO! Es mía ―nuevamente era la otra voz.

Por fin Pansy reaccionó y corrió hacia su varita. Blaise ―o lo que fuera― se abalanzó contra ella. Pero ella logró apuntarle y gritar con todas sus fuerzas «¡Desmaius!» antes de que le hincara los dientes. Blaise ―o lo que fuera― salió volando hacia atrás, impactando con una de las ventanas, atravesándola.

Pansy salió corriendo de la habitación. Y se asomó por la ventana rota, esperando con la varita en alto un nuevo ataque. Cuando éste no llego, ni tampoco vio a Blaise, comenzó a preocuparse. Lo ocurrido en esos últimos minutos dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

«Él de verdad te ama» había dicho la criatura. ¿Qué era? Blaise había mencionado una ella. No entendía nada. Ansiosa salió a buscarlo, quizás podría atarlo y exigirle respuestas, como Blaise o como esa otra criatura.

Pero no fue necesario. Lo encontró a un par de metros de la ventana. Los cristales se le habían encajado y estaba en el piso desangrándose.

―No, no, no ―Pansy se arrodilló a su lado, haciendo hechizos curativos. Blaise la miró y le sonrió.

―Me alegro tanto… ―tosió sangre― de no haberte lastimado ―con esfuerzo levantó su brazo y le acarició el rostro―, deja de curarme, Pansy, y mírame.

,

No se había percatado que estaba llorando. A Blaise le sobrevino un ataque de tos, la mano que cubría su boca se llenó de sangre. Pansy lo levantó para tratar de ayudarle, y se dio cuenta del problema: costillas rotas, seguramente habían perforado el pulmón. No sabía cómo curar eso. Lo miró y supo que era la última vez.

―Te amo tanto. Siempre fuiste tú la única que amé ―tosió más sangre, y dejó de acariciarle el rostro, sonaba cada vez más agotado―, pero no podía hacerte esto. Por eso me fui. Me alegro tanto ―tosió― de que no te lastimé…

El cuerpo de Blaise se aflojó, la vida escapándosele por completo. Pansy lo sostuvo hasta que se durmieron sus brazos. Llorando sobre su cuerpo sin vida.

―Yo también te amo ―esperaba que donde quiera que estuviera ahora Blaise, si es que estaba en algún lado, si existía un más allá, pudiera escucharla.

**FIN**


End file.
